What Do I See?
by dreamscarred
Summary: Cody is acting odd and Randy doesn't like it, could his worse nightmare be true? M/M Slash NC-17


**Title: **What Do I See?  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** angst, sex  
**Pairing:** Candy (Randy Orton x Cody Rhodes)  
**Summary: **Cody is acting odd and Randy doesn't like it, could his worse nightmare be true?  
**Beta:** none all mistakes are mine, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I wish I did.  
**Archived at : ** Wrestling Slash Fanfiction Archive

The red numbers flashed two am and rain pounded on the bedroom window. Rolling he reached out to the other side of the bed to touch cold sheets. Sheets that had not yet been slept in and probably wouldn't be until almost dawn. Randy sat up he knew where Cody was, he was down in the gym. It was the same thing he had done every night this week since returning from his house show loop.

Rubbing his head he considered telling Cody to get a sleeping aid but he remembered his past experiences with those. He knew though it was at least better to lie in bed and try to sleep than work out and keep your adrenaline running.

Squeezing his shoulders he knew Cody was going through more than sleeping problems. The young man had barely held a conversation with him all week like he was nervous or something. Even sex had been off, or to put it more bluntly quick and rare.

Randy didn't get it Cody would nab him in the shower and they would just have fast sex and then nothing for the rest of the day. Randy would try to seduce him, ask him if he wanted to go out to the movies or dinner but Cody would brush him off with something else he had to do with a cranky attitude.

"Probably just cranky from a lack of sleep," Randy spoke to himself. Swing his legs over the edge of the bed he looked at the mirrored doors of the closet looking at his reflection. He was five years Cody's senior and had been through the majority of his wild years. Not to say he couldn't party now because he could go with the best of them. But still Raw was dominated with veterans such as himself that just didn't party all the time like the younger stars do. Smackdown was loaded with young talent that liked to go out have fun, or stay up late playing games.

Randy figured Cody was doing a little from both column a and column b. Momentarily the thought of Cody cheating on him with another younger talent flashed in his mind but he dismissed it. He trusted Cody and knew that if Cody cheated the young man would tell him. It was a promise they made to each other upon the draft that if they slipped they would tell each other and work on it.

Randy could easily forgive a slip because it would just be sex and it happens. He knew that. Grabbing his robe he decided to see if he could get Cody talking or at least get him to try and sleep. Walking down the hall he watched it lit up before him has lightning flashed outside with the thunder soon roaring.

The kitchen was lit with just the lights under the cupboards and the door to the basement was open. After the latest bout of thunder Randy could hear the clink of the weights. Taking a deep breath he descended down the stairs stopping at the bottom too look at Cody.

Cody had headphones in seeming lost in the music he was listening to and the weights he was lifting. Cody looked up and saw Randy standing behind him in the mirrored wall the gym had. "What do you want?"

"Worried about you," Randy moved closer standing beside Cody both of them staring into the mirror.

"Nothing to worry about I just can't sleep," Cody went to pick up the weight.

"I know but you're not trying and then you sleep all day," Randy straddled the bench behind Cody. "The bed is cold without you," the older man knew it was better to work with honey than vinegar with the moods Cody had been displaying.

"Then get another blanket," Cody snapped. "Or use your hand, I'm busy."

Randy was stunned this wasn't his Cody the lack of sleep was really effecting him. "Codes I wasn't asking for sex. I've barely seen you since you got in from your loop. I mean I'll stay down here if we can talk." Randy wanted to touch the young man in front of him but didn't know what the reaction would be. "I can spot you."

"In a robe, yeah," Cody tone was still sour and it made Randy feel like he had done something to upset his lover.

"Laundry room is right there I'm sure I've got gym gear in there I can get dressed," Randy wasn't use to not fighting back with cocky remarks and attitude of his own. Just something wasn't right with Cody.

"Don't bother just go back to bed," Cody was avoiding eye contact.

"No, I'm not blind I know there is more going on than just you sitting up late while on the road," Randy got off the bench circling to kneel in front of Cody looking into the icy blue eyes with his own stony grey ones.

"I'm just pissed with the lack of push ok," Cody chewed his lip a sign of nervousness.

"They are pushing you. You're on in either a video promo or a match guys would kill for your push," Randy wasn't sure it was just insecurity issues over the fact another heel had gotten the title and not Cody.

"The why don't I have the title," his hands slammed down on the bench and gripped it hard.

"You will get your turn your twenty five some guys don't even get near the mid level belt until they are almost thirty. I figure you'll have it within the next year and a half," Randy wished Cody was on Raw. He could have used his stroke and got him in the US title scene but he didn't have power over on Smackdown.

"You had it at twenty three," Cody swung his leg over the bench nearly kicking Randy before standing to walk to the sliding glass doors on the other side of the room.

"I did but it isn't the same now as in 2003. Sorry, but you are competing with a lot of young guys with the same hunger and passion you have," Randy stood following Cody.

"Rock got a title young, so did you. What's different about me huh? What am I missing?" Randy could see Cody's reflection in the window and the rage in his eyes. It was a rage he swore he had seen before but where.

"I'm trying to tell you what was and is different," Randy's voice rose slightly trying not to turn this into a fight.

"Bullshit there were new guys when you got the belt at twenty four. What the fuck did you do to get it? Suck off Vince?" Cody snarled spit flying from his mouth hitting the window blending with the rain on the opposite side.

"Fuck no," Randy yelled his temper being pushed to its limit. He knew Cody needed to vent this but it was turning into an attack on him. "I got the strap because Vince didn't want Brock's name in the history books has youngest champion after he ditched wrestling for a failed football career. Hell they told me I was going to hold it for twenty four hours and lay down to Hunter. Obviously plans changed but I only held it for a month just to erase Brock."

"Funny you didn't drop out of the main event scene to the mid card," Cody still wouldn't turn to face Randy. "You stayed there because you have the look and I don't have it yet."

"The look?" Randy wasn't following Cody. Cody had a great build to him, good looks. Yes he was a little shorter and about twenty pounds lighter but he had the look that generally got pushed.

"I'm not big enough," Cody pressed a hand to the cool glass has the lightning flashed. "But I will get bigger."

"Yes you will in the daylight now come to bed," Randy reached out to wrap his arms around Cody but Cody had already moved away.

"No. Now," Cody picked up one of the weights.

"Muscles need rest and recovery sleeping the way you have been won't help them," Randy was at his wits end he couldn't get through to Cody.

"Just go to bed Randy," Cody lifted the dumbbell up.

"Not without you," Randy leaned on the glass door and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm done talking to you," Cody looked away. "You don't get it because you were handed everything on a silver platter."

"What?" Randy dug his nails into his biceps.

"You heard me," Cody focused on lifting the weights. "Titles, pushes, your dad was a lesser start so easier to get out of the shadow and you don't have the dread of ending up like your older brother."

"My dad isn't a member of creative," Randy growled sick of this personal attack. He and Cody had spoke about this type of thing before but usually Cody was just in need of a pick me up. Things like this had never been said with such malice. "Yeah my dad wasn't a huge star like yours but I still had a lot to prove. Maybe not to the fans but the men in the back that use to work with my dad. And I fucked up a lot."

"Yeah and you were still the golden child," Cody put the weight. "Look I'm done talking to you just go to bed."

"No. I don't know what the fuck I've done to piss you off but I want you to get it out! I hate this," Randy stalked across the room to face Cody.

"You came downstairs! Just go back to bed," Cody threw the dumbbell onto the floor with a heavy thud. "I want to be alone," Randy looked into the eyes again he'd seen that look but couldn't remember where. "I said leave!" Cody grabbed Randy by the shoulders and pushed him towards the door.

"Why do you want to be alone? Why?" Randy swatted Cody's hands away and closed the door showing the younger man he wasn't going anywhere.

"None of your damn business," Cody's blood boiled at Randy's defiance and shoved him hard into the door. Randy's back cracked into the wood, his right shoulder coursing with pain. Where was his Cody, because he wasn't in the basement right now some demon had set up shop and Randy didn't know how to fight it.

"Cody? What are you doing?" Randy looked up his words like an echo from his own past.

"Trying to get you to leave me alone," Cody glared down at the man who loved him. Randy wouldn't fight back physically. He couldn't hurt him like that but he felt wrong if he left the room but really didn't have a choice. Staying would just keep Cody upset.

"Please don't stay up all night," Randy kept his head down in shame that he couldn't help.

"Whatever," Cody walked away while Randy returned upstairs.

Randy shook his hung head then rotated his stinging shoulder. "Why have I seen that look before but not from him. Where is my Cody?" Randy turned the corridor to walk towards the bed room. Cody was so angry it wasn't like him. Cody was focus, hard working and occasionally sulked about how things were but this rage was new.

Once in the bed room Randy looked at the mirrored closed down at himself again. "No way," Randy almost ran to the closet throwing it open. There in the far corner was Cody's bag normally Randy would never search it but his fear was too high.

"Fuck," Randy had found what was his greatest nightmare. It was a case of needles and steroids like he had used in the past. Studying the case he realized this was a new set and it had not been used. "That's why he wanted me gone, Cody," Randy should have figured this out sooner. Cody had been having small out bursts here and there but tonight he had become just like Randy had been one night with Edge after drinking at the bar.

Randy stayed kneeling in front of the bag debating in his mind how to confront Cody about this. He needed it be careful has Cody was displaying rage symptoms. There was a small chance he hadn't used any and just one of the guys gave him these and it took the package to fit in with the locker room. Smackdown was notorious for juice users and the usual trouble makers that got him into them were still there.

Placing the box backing into Cody's bag Randy went into the main room and just lie on the bed staring at the ceiling. He wouldn't sleep until he came up with a way to confront Cody about the steroids. It was now five am he had came back to his room at three thirty after the fight. Still reeling from Cody on the drugs even though Randy had told him hundreds of times what they did to him.

Randy heard footsteps coming and closed his eyes laying on his stomach head buried in his arm making it look like he had cried to sleep. A dirty trick but if Cody felt sorry might make this all easier. Cody climbed under the blankets but didn't touch Randy or look at him. Realizing that tactic hadn't worked, Randy rolled and spooned Cody's back he didn't need a sorry. He knew his Cody wasn't spewing the venom at him it was a monster that took up shop in Cody.

Cody acknowledged the hug stroking the tattooed forearms. "Randy I don't know what I'm doing," Cody whispered.

"Neither did I at twenty five, please stop making my mistakes. You not me," Randy moved one of his hands between their bodies. Slipping it into Cody's briefs he caressed his skin but was checking for puncture marks.

"Mistakes? You found the case," Cody slid from Randy's grasp and sat on the edge of the bed turning the lamp on. "I didn't and I know you're thinking what happen down in the gym was 'roid rage but it wasn't," Cody put his head in his hands. "Just I've had them in my bag and I've been going back and forth on what to do with them."

"Throw them out," Randy sat up. "You don't need them your twenty five your body is going to change shape naturally over the next few years."

"I know that," Cody growled.

"Why are you so upset with me? The real reason if it wasn't, you know," Randy spread his legs to sit behind Cody.

"I get teased a lot about being your boy backstage on Smackdown. How I do this like you or that like you," Cody frowned. "It's like I gained another shadow to step out of. Then when Dolph got the push for the belt over me even though I've be featured it hurt."

"So I was right," Randy still wasn't convinced that Cody hadn't used the steroids. "Doesn't explain why you shoved me twice."

"I just really needed to be alone then. I knew I was pissed. I got set off hearing your phone call," Cody looked up tears sting in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall.

"That I might be champ next month," Randy studied Cody's back for tell-a-tale signs of usage.

"And the new merchandise, your dvd, movie all that," Cody swallowed feeling the jealousy and rage bubble in his stomach again.

"Took me ten years to get here you don't think I didn't feel jealous of John years ago?" Randy pressed his lips to Cody's neck. "We fought about it too. You've got to remember you're a heel and now I'm a face."

"You got all those things has a heel too," Cody huffed. Randy was trying to sooth the young man knowing he was having feelings that he had once had. The fear of the steroid was fading but it wouldn't be gone until he got Cody to throw them out.

"I got lucky. I'll admit that. I got the right people backing me when I started and worked hard to use their backing for my spot," Randy was hoping this was what Cody needed to hear.

"I know and I thought when I was getting to feud with DX that Ted and I were getting backing from the people who back you so I don't get why I'm stuck," Cody placed his hands on Randy's knees and squeezed them hard.

"Smackdown is a different beast. When you went over Taker wasn't around have you had a chance to talk to him yet?" Randy knew that Cody would trust the veteran star and he was a good ally.

"No, just Rey and anyone that doesn't hang out with Punk," Cody realized he was probably leaving marks on Randy's legs and stopped.

"Get away from Rey, he's the one that gave you those isn't he," Randy growled grinding his teeth.

"Yeah how did you…" Cody turned to meet the angered eyes of the Viper.

"Who do you think hooked me and Jeff up long ago," Randy cupped Cody's face stroking his cheek. "Taker, get him to be your ally. Trust me if he likes you he'll feud with you. Even if you lose you'll look good plus even without a belt it's the main event scene. You can't get their on drugs," Randy at that moment felt like threaten management to get himself on Smackdown for a night to punch Rey in the face.

"Let's get rid of them," Cody exhaled.

"Okay," Randy and Cody went to the closet to retrieve the case.

They entered the bathroom and lifted the toilet lid. They each took a vial and removed the top pouring the liquid steroid into the bowl. When they were all empty they flushed it away and Randy's dread for Cody's career and safety also.

"How do we get rid of the needles?" Cody watched has Randy took the case and closed it.

"We just go put it in the kitchen garbage, tie up the bag and put it outside in the bin," Randy lead him to said garbage. "I'll take this out," he tied the bag.

"And if a breeze rolls by," Cody snickered noting Randy wasn't wearing anything under his robe.

"I'll take the chance," Randy glad to see Cody smile.

Randy stepped outside the sun was rising and the storm had stopped for good he hoped. There could still be more to Cody's outburst than what he saw tonight or the actions over the past few days. In time he would figure it out. He was sure for now he had his Cody back for the little remaining time they had.

Randy came back in to see Cody eating a peach. "Something about a man from Georgia eating a Georgia peach that makes my mind wander."

"Never takes much to get your mind wandering," Cody offered Randy the half eaten peach which he accepted. "So we've had a rough night, fighting stupidly and such so think it's time for…" Cody watch Randy wipe a bit of juice from his chin.

"Sleep?" the older man questioned having not pulled an all nighter in months.

"I was thinking make up sex but if the old man is too tired," Cody smirked.

"Why is it when I think sensible you call me Old Man," Randy grumbled. "I'll show you old man," Randy whipped his robe's belt off. Cody eyed up the exposed body of Randy who was moving closer to him a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Catch me if you can," Cody hopped off the stool he was on and made a dash for the bedroom. Randy letting his robe fall off his body chased after the younger man still clutching the belt.

"Aw you're still wearing your shorts," Randy closed the bed room door behind him. "You were the one saying we should have make-up sex."

"Yeah," Cody knew he couldn't escape and he didn't want to. "But why does that mean you're on top?"

"Because you nearly knocked my shoulder out of socket," Randy stretched the satin belt in his hands. "That's why unless you want to be thrown against a wall and after that I'd still fuck you," Randy laughed inching closer to Cody.

"What's the belt for?" Cody let Randy get face to face with him.

"Use your imagination," Randy held the belt away when Cody when to grab for it. "Your feisty," Randy turned them so the bed was behind them. "I like that but," Cody wasn't expecting Randy to finish the sentence but he didn't. He struck tackling Cody to the bed quickly pinning Cody's arms above his head. Taking the belt he tied them together and then secured them to the headboard.

Cody flexed his wrist the belt wasn't very tight he could undo it if he chose but looking at the man hovering above him balancing on his fists why would he want to. "You win," Cody tilted his head back feeling Randy's lips kissing at his pulse point.

"There is twenty four hours in a day, once we've gotten a rest after this session maybe, if your good," Randy whisper licking the shell of Cody's ear. "You can have your way with me."

Cody wanted to say that he was always good but after what happen earlier that statement wasn't appropriate. "I'll be good," is what he promised instead.

"We will see," Randy reached up running his fingers along Cody's out stretched arms. "Why would you consider making your body all puffy," Randy let his finger trace over Cody's collar bone. "You have amazing definition."

"Because I'm foolish," Cody looked up has Randy slithered off the bed.

"We're all fools from time to time," Randy opened a draw removing a half empty bottle of lube.

"I thought being all tied up, you would be punishing me," Cody opened his legs welcoming Randy back between then.

"No, I'm just playing," Randy set the bottle down on the bed. "I know that you know you can get those off," Randy placed his hands on Cody's thighs massaging them. "Next time you get frustrated no running," Randy got back up on the bed. "We will find a way for you to get it out together."

"You mean sex," Cody lifted his legs wrapping them around Randy's waist lifting up off the bed with his leg strength.

"That could be one way but maybe it's a gym session, we go for a ride, I'll take you to shoot guns," Randy pinched one of Cody's nipple. "Something, to get the stress out of you."

"Okay," Cody knew Randy was lecturing because he cared but Cody knew why he had been upset and wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

Randy unlocked Cody's legs and placed them back on the bed so he could lie flat on his chest. Randy brushed his lips over Cody's teasingly before fully capturing them. Cody considered undoing the belt so he could touch Randy but he was punishing himself for what he had done earlier. Shoving Randy and desiring to have done more damage to the older man.

Cody arched up into the kiss when the warm tongue of the Viper pushed into his mouth. Randy pulled the belt untying it. He needed Cody's touch after being ignored by the young man for days. Cody felt his arms freed and flop onto the bed flicking his wrists he worked the acute numbness from them before placing one on the shaven head. His other coming to rest on Randy's shoulder.

Randy made a noise in the kiss and Cody felt the shoulder twitch. He had hurt Randy in his stupidity and blind anger. "Are you ok," Cody panted when they broke apart.

"Yeah," Randy lied not want to add to all that was upsetting Cody.

"Lying doesn't suit you," Cody took his hand off the shoulder.

"It's fine just a little bruise," Randy pushed down Cody's body so his long legs were dangling off the bed. His head rested on the young man's thigh as he eyed up what he wanted. "You wanted that to get bigger. I won't be able to handle this if it got bigger," Randy lifted Cody's shaft and brought to his lips. Cody propped himself up to watch Randy wrap his lips around the tip. Randy hollowing his cheeks in making a tight suction while Cody's breathing increased. Opening his mouth a bit of saliva dripped down the cock along the vein on the underside.

Randy licked up the cock flicking his tongue under the ridge of the swollen head making Cody fight not to moan out. "Challenging yourself to silence baby? I never said you had to be quiet," Randy took the head back in repeating what he did before.

"Uh, I know," Cody watched Randy widen his mouth and his tongue snake out to tease the underbelly more. Cody was testing himself to be stronger, maybe more like Randy. Randy didn't moan out in a needy way, he didn't beg for things. He demanded. Cody was sure a demand wouldn't go over well but he just didn't want to plead for more.

Randy understood what Cody was trying at, things were change for his lover and he was fine at accepting that. Moving his mouth down Randy took in as much of Cody's girth as he could. His boy was far too large for him to take whole.

The tattooed man worked his mouth up and down heard Cody trying to cover his groans of pleasure. He sucked harder keeping his eyes trained on Cody who had his eyes shut and was biting his fingers. Randy kneaded at Cody's ball sac and used his other hand to hold the young man's bucking hips down.

Randy laughed around the shaft in his mouth using his teeth to make Cody toss his head from side to side. "Codes look at me," Randy blew on the head of his cock. Cody opened his eyes and took his hand from his mouth to gawk at Randy.

Randy lapped at his wet tip before smirking at him with swollen lips. "What's wrong?" Randy moved up the bed making sure he lined his cock with Cody's. Randy grinded his hips with Cody's their cocks leaking pre cum on their abs.

"Nothing," Cody tried to wiggle his finger he had bitten just a little too hard.

"You're a bad liar too," Randy picked up the hand seeing the teeth marks and where Cody's incisor has broke the skin on a knuckle. Randy sucked on the finger letting the small drops of blood tease his tongue. Cody knew Randy's kink for blood but knew the older man wasn't in the mood for it. He just couldn't resist the taste or the opportunity to sooth a wound. Randy pulled the finger from his mouth and gave it a kiss.

Randy grabbed the lube that was resting against Cody's leg and pour it into his palm. He dipped two fingers into it, then smeared the gel down over them. Randy moved back once more to begin preparing his lover.

"Wait," Cody sat up and Randy looked at him puzzled. Cody changed how he was laying so that he was sideways on the bed his legs hanging off the edge.

"Gotcha," Randy stood form the bed and walked to the edge where Cody's legs were dangling. Kneeling down Randy knelt eye level with Cody's entrance. Using one lubed finger he pushed the hole open and spat at it for extra wetness.

The finger went in with little restraint. Over the year or so they had been together Cody had become very accustom to the pain that came with sex. He still felt it but he just didn't react to it and somewhat enjoyed it. Randy loved probing the spongy walls with his fingers. His fingers were able to memorize the inside of his lover's body while his shaft only felt it clamp around him and gave him pleasure for being inside.

Adding another finger he heard Cody finally make an audible moan. Randy smiled briefly and separated his fingers so he could push his tongue in between them. Flicking his tongue up and down a few times, he removed it and his fingers. Standing Randy made sure Cody's eyes were on him has he cleaned them showing his enjoyment of the flavor.

Cody lifted one of his legs and Randy took the hint gripping it to place it on his good shoulder. "I know don't worry about the other one," Cody wiggled his ass closer to Randy's shaft. Randy took Cody's other leg against Cody's words and the protest of his shoulder and held it up.

"Ready?" Randy asked positive he'd get a yes but instead he got an arrogant roll of the eyes. Randy glared and pushed forward bending Cody's legs towards his chest. Randy didn't fully seat himself within the young man's body instead he pulled back he could re enter with a bit more force.

Randy worked his hips at a hard pace wanting to stop when he noticed Cody's eyes. It was like Cody wanted him to do this hard, not because they both enjoyed rough sex but like he wanted to be punished for his wrong. Randy understood that his boy needed this redemption of sorts even though Randy wasn't upset or angry at him any longer. That had gone down the drain with the steroids.

There were grunts coming from Cody not the words and curses Randy was use to even in the roughest second choice he pulled out dropping Cody's feet so they smacked the side of the bed.

"Why hell did you stop?" Cody propped up on his elbows.

"Shoulder," Randy lied once more but this time Cody didn't catch it.

"Told you that," Cody saw the sad look from Randy and stopped his words.

"Come here," Randy sat down on the opposite edge of the bed facing the mirrored closet door. "On all fours face it," Cody mumbled something and did what he was told seeing Randy behind him stroking his back. "Here put it under your knees," Randy tossed him a pillow and took on for himself.

Once in position Randy resume slamming his body into Cody has hard as possible. The sounds of sweat slick skin filling the room. Cody continued to grunt and hold back moans trying to show he wasn't whiny while Randy felt like the young man was punishing himself from enjoying the sex.

"Cody," Randy panted his hands squeezing his lover's hips. "Say my name," Randy never had to ask this but he hated the lack of noise. Randy looked at the mirror and saw Cody look at him shaking his head. "What, why, baby?" Randy stilled his hips. "Codes this isn't some test of wills this is supposed to be enjoyable but I can see your not allowing yourself too," Randy was confused everything started out playful enough but he felt like they were about to go back to the argument in the gym.

Cody saw the concern in Randy's face in the mirrors reflection and knew that he could be in trouble if he didn't let go and let the man who cared about him finish him without starting a fight. "Sorry I guess I'm still thinking I need be tough, manly and not a weak bitch."

"Cody this is sex not a match. We're supposed to make sounds and moan, to release it all out," Randy kept his hands in place slowly rocking in and out.

"You don't make noise," Cody had a bitter tone that even he heard and he was trying to suppress it.

"I make sounds. It might not be the same has yours but I don't hold them back," Randy bent forward to kiss the center of Cody's back. "Do you want to go on," Randy received the response by Cody clench around him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just a little off," Cody pushed back hoping Randy would start moving again. "I want this though."

Randy resumed once more Cody working his muscles to clamp and squeeze the tattooed man's shaft within him wanting Randy to cum soon. Randy was groaning purposely to show Cody there was no reason not to and he was enjoying Cody's actions. "I'm close Codes," Randy arched his back and continued thrusting.

"Yeah," Cody groaned feeling Randy's hand circle his cock squeezing it hard before starting to jack it. Randy hand worked the pre cum down Cody's shaft making it slick. Cody relaxed more allowing himself to say Randy's name and was rewarded by hearing his own fall from the Viper's mouth.

Cody arched back has he came Randy stilling feeling the body constrict around him. He watched in the mirror as the white streaks spilled down onto the rug. Randy caught Cody when he started to slump forward and slid out pumping his cock until he came over Cody's flawless skin.

Flawless save for something Randy caught out of the corner of his eye but would not speak of it. His fear reaffirmed. Now he knew why Cody was staying away but it was over and the issue disposed of. He hoped.

They tumbled onto the floor landing so that they faced each other. "I'll be better later," Cody sucked his bottom lip in.

"Yeah I know. I'll wait and when you're ready it's your turn," Randy winked his words meaning Cody would be on top. "Now I hate to say this but I am old and I want that soft bed over there not this hard floor. Come on," Randy offered Cody his good arm to pull the young man up to him.

"Thanks," Cody took the hand. "I should take a quick shower."

"No just come to bed we can change the sheets later," Randy not letting go of Cody's hand.

They got into bed the clock on the table next to them now stating it was just past seven am. Randy pulled the covers over them and wrapped his body like a boa constrictor around Cody's body. "I vote we spend the day in bed and get Chinese take out later," the tattooed man yawned.

"I could go for that," Cody closed his eyes to sleep Randy doing the same.

They lie there, eventually Randy drifted into a light sleep but Cody was wide awake. He had something he needed to do. Easing out of Randy's embrace he left the bed and the room. He returned to the gym and walked over to a bag he had stash behind the weight rack.

He removed a case from the bag the same size and shape has the one Randy had found and made him dispose of. There was a difference with this case it had a used vial of steroid. Cody walked into the laundry half bathroom and sat on the floor with the case.

He thought about all the good Rey had said they did but what happen tonight wasn't good and it wasn't him. Randy had been on them once and he stopped. Cody remembered Randy's stories of anger management and his two suspensions. It was all around the same time that he had been on steroids. Which probably was the true root of Randy's prior issues. Now they were becoming his issues.

"What am I becoming?" Cody took one of the bottles and looked at. "I've been so scared of him seeing the marks. I wouldn't even let him touch me," Cody wondered if Randy had seen the puncture marks in his ass. "Randy's right I don't need this," Cody removed the top and began dumping the vials into the toilet.

Grabbing the bathroom garbage can he pulled the bag out and stuffed needles into the tissue that were in there making sure they wouldn't poke out. Tying the bag he let out a sigh he knew this was the right thing to do. He would be himself and he was lucky because his heart told him Randy would wait for them to get out his system.

Randy watched from the upstairs window as Cody took the bag and put it in the trash. "That's it. Don't make my mistakes. Now come back to me," Randy turned from the window letting the curtain fall over it. He returned to bed pretending to sleep for Cody's sake and he would never say anything about the marks he saw during sex. What he spied on out the window was enough to show him that Cody was through with the poison that was called steroids.


End file.
